


A Midnight Tale

by ArtemisVic



Series: Starfire School of Magic [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisVic/pseuds/ArtemisVic
Summary: Natalie hates her role as a princess so she makes a plan on the spot to change that. Kyrie is a waiter at his aunts shop and wishes for a better life. nothing connects these two but fate has different plans.





	A Midnight Tale

Natalie was tired with the boring life she led as a princess. Every day was the same, get up, get dressed, eat, go to lessons, eat, more lessons, eat and go to bed, repeat. Boring! Natalie wanted to explore, climb trees, converse with people like she wasn't royalty. She hated the constricting life she lived. She complained about it… never! She was a princess they don't complain they deal with it. But when she heard about the marriage proposal her parents accepted for her, she decided enough was enough. Tricking her guard into taking her to town so she could learn about the people of her country. Natalie had never seen the town before so it was a perfect rouse. Now she needed to find someone who looks close enough like her and won't be missed. Wow this is harder than she thought. She saw one. Feminine enough to look like her. Blondish brown hair, blue eyes, tan skin, round nose and face, sharp eyes and… short. Natalie was glad to find her. She followed the other around, seeing and mesmerizing the girls routine. After a while Natalie decided it was time to complete the switch 

“Hey you!”

Silence.

“Hey you! In the blue button up shirt!”

“Hmm?” Finally she turned towards Natalie.

“What's your name?”

“Kyrie”

“Well Kia! How would you like a new life!” Natalie spun around the other teen. Examining her fully to make sure she wasn't going to be found out soon.

“It's Kyrie and why would you offer what you can’t give.”

“Well Kia! I can let you take my place.” Natalie pulled down her hood to show how similar they look. “And I can roam free.. If you won't be missed I can make that happen.”

“Really?” Kyrie looked hopeful.

“Yup now we must do this without others knowledge.”

“Why?”

“Well dear Kia! I'm but a royal!”

“Kyrie… wait! Why would you want not to be royalty!”

“Cause… it's boring!” Natalie spun once more and dragged Kyrie into a hotel. Asking to use the bathroom she pulled Kyrie into said room with her. She takes off her clothing.

“Here my clothing.”

The non royal blond pushed the royals to face the wall, then changed into the royals clothing. Kyrie gave Natalie her clothes and stepped out of the bathroom. Natalie came out a few minutes later with short blond hair to match Kyrie’s. Said blond gasped.

“Why would you do that?!?”

“So I look like you, and to make extensions for you. Manager? Can you let my princess use your glue?”

“Y-yes!” The manager handed Natalie the glue. 

Natalie glued her loose hair strands together and to a clip. Which she let it dry and clipped into Kyrie’s hair.

“There! Now you look like me!”

Kyrie looked in the mirror of the bathroom.

“Wow… “ 

Natalie smirked and dragged Kyrie to her guard. 

“Kia. Act cocky, rebellious and prank people for a week then slowly but surely become more compliant. Okay?”

Kyrie nodded.

“Sir! You are a horrible guard letting your princess run off like this! You should be glad I found her or she could have been kidnapped!” Natalie yelled at the guard who spun towards them 

“Princess Natalie! I am so glad she found you. Now come with me we need to get back to the castle!” The guard grabbed Kyrie and pulled her into the cart.

‘i wonder if I should have told Natalie.. I am a boy.’

The guard ranted at the false princess about not running off alone but was ignored, Kyrie dazed off repeating what the real princess had told him to do. They arrived at the palace ground and the guard helped him out of the carriage.

“I don’t need your help.” He brushed off the guard and started walking to the front doors. 

‘This is it.. No turning back now..’ 

Proudly, yet unsurely, walking into the palace he was promptly hugged by Natalie's’ mother. He saw the king in front of them. 

‘How do I address the Queen..’

“Hello.. Mother?”

“Why so formal my dear daughter!”

“Mom?”

“I thought I was Mommy..”

He laughed at the Queens pouting face.

“Darling, Natalie’s laughing at me!” She launched herself at the King pouting more than before.

“I see..” The King's reaction was to ignore his wife, telling Kyrie that Natalie laughing at the Queen was normal. He smiled and went along with the King and Queen to dinner.


End file.
